A Measure of Life
by Perditus
Summary: [Post Losing My Religion] Nobody knows how quickly life can change better than the surgical interns at Seattle Grace Hospital. Sometimes life is not what it seems. It is up to five interns to help each other pick up the pieces.
1. Prologue

**Author**: Perditus

**Title**: A Measure of Life

**Chapter**: Prologue

**Disclaimer**: The characters of Grey's Anatomy do not belong to me, nor am I making any profit off of this piece.

**Author's Note**: This is my first Grey's Anatomy story so please enjoy. _A Measure of Life_ takes place after 'Losing My Religion.' The Prologue sets up the rest of the story and goes through the last few scenes of 'Losing My Religion,' which ends up answering the cliffhanger from the season finale. Thisstory will continue so if you enjoy it, please look back for updates. If you like it, hate it, or are just strolling through, please feel free to leave a review. Enjoy!

_i. _

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see  
- Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol

_ii._

"What does this mean?" Asked Derek Shepherd as he hastily retied his tie, deafening silence encased the figure standing before him. Slowly he repeated himself, "What does this mean?"

"I…it wa…" Began the shadowed silhouette as the door to the exam room was pushed open, the room was suddenly filled with an explosion of light. Callie walked into the lightened room with a look of disgust displayed on every inch of her face. Her glare lingered on Derek's half complete tie and the look of confusion drowning within his eyes.

"Meredith, the nurse told me to come find you. You have to come out, it's Izzie."

Meredith Grey walked towards the lighted door, dress hanging sideways on her thin figure holding the expression of a teenager caught stealing drugs. Full of terror, yet satisfied. Both, Derek and Meredith, knew the consequences of what they had just done. However, it seemed that neither held an answer to the time old question of what it meant. With one final look to the man standing before her, Meredith ventured into the hallway, still trying to pull herself together.

From the first day of her internship at Seattle Grace Hospital, the ability to make life and death decisions in seconds became second nature. It was almost a rule of thumb that surgeons needed the strength to make instantaneous decisions when it came to medicine and the well being of his or her patients.

"_Our patients always come first,"_ thought Meredith bitterly as she began running down the desolated hallways leading to the Coronary Care Unit. _"And as surgeons we put the lives of our patients before ourselves. We deal with the problems of others, but deny that we have any; we'll sit in denial and watch the one's we love pass us by."_

The only sound that filled the twisted hallways of Seattle Grace were the irregular footsteps of heals running. Meredith Grey ran until she reached room 409, Denny Duquette's room. Room 409 was softly lighted and filled with an unspoken tension. Taking a deep breathe Meredith walked into Denny's room.

Meredith tried to speak when she saw Izzie lying on Denny's bed. She tried to think of a way to comfort Izzie, but the air caught in her throat at the lifeless look on Denny's face. It was recognized by all the interns. Denny had died while everyone else lived out their own problems. No one wanted to think of the possibility that Izzie was the one who causedhis death, but they didn't want to think of the possibility that they were also responsible for not turning Izzie in at the time. Either all went down together or none did.

Meredith may have been the last to enter Denny's room but it was Christina who was the first to speak.

Softly clearing her throat, Christina spoke, "Oh, Izzie."

Izzie continued to stare into Denny's shirt collar, trying not to pay attention to the five faces starring at her.

"They think it was a stroke. He was prone to blood clots. A clot could have formed on his sutures and traveled to his brain. It would have only taken seconds."

"Izz…" Began Meredith once again looking for something to say, but Izzie interjected before a complete thought was formed.

"But I don't know why I didn't think of blood clots. He died all alone."

George starred at the lonely and helpless face of his friend. Nothing anyone said would help Izzie with her loss. George definitely knew this to be true, but he couldn't allow his best friend to blame herself.

"There's nothing," George began searching for the right words. "There's nothing you could have done."

"I changed my dress three times. I wanted to look nice. I would have been here sooner, if I had just figured out which dress to wear."

George slowly approached Izzie. "We shouldn't be in here."

Meredith followed George's example and stepped closer to where Izzie lay motionless. Christina walked a few steps behind Meredith.

"They need to move him," answered Meredith.

"You can't stay here," said Christina trying to sympathize with Izzie. "I know you want to…"

"Can you please, please just get out? I want to be alone with Denny."

"Izzie, that's not Denny."

George's head spun around to discover the person behind the voice. He was not surprised when Alex walked to Izzie's side. There had always been a misunderstood relationship between Alex Karev and Isobel Stevens. No one was able to comprehend the attraction between the two, except them.

"Shut up."

"It's not Denny," spoke Alex as he walked closer towards the figure in the pink dress occupying half of the hospital bed before him. Alex lowered his voice. "The minute his heart stopped beating he stopped being Denny. Now I know you love him, but he also loved you. And a guy who loves you like that does not want you to do this to yourself. It's not Denny, not anymore."

No one spoke.

"_No one ever speaks,"_ thought Meredith Grey as she watched the tears rise in Izzie's eyes.

"An hour ago he was proposing, and now," the tears started to fall from Izzie's chocolate eyes. "Now he's going to the morgue."

Soft tears turned into rough sobs causing her entire body to shake. Like the knight in shining armor he wanted to be towards her, Alex picked up Izzie. Cradling her against his body, the two sat down in an empty chair. The other interns knew that what Izzie needed right now was a shoulder to cry on, someone to be by her side during this difficult time. And Alex was the one Izzie needed the most.

All eyes were on Alex holding Izzie in the corner, until George elbowed Christina in the back.

"Ow! George!" Spat back Christina.

"Meredith, Christina, I think…I think we should…" George O'Malley starred at the helm of his shirt. He knew they should leave the room, but a part of him did not want to leave Izzie in an unraveled heap upon the floor.

"George," came the familiar voice of Meredith Grey. "Let's wait outside."

Doctors Callie Torres, Meredith Grey, Christina Yang, and George O'Malley walked with heavy hearts into the florescent hallway outside of room 409.

_iii._

"Shepherd have you seen Bailey's interns, Grey, Yang? I'm looking for Izzie Stevens in particular," said Dr. Richard Webber, chief at Seattle Grace Hospital.

Dr. Webber and Dr. Miranda Bailey, still dressed in prom attire, walked towards the congress of both Shepherds and Finn Dandridge, Meredith's supposed to be prom date.

"Chief," began Dr. Bailey.

Four grim faces came into few. Three dressed in black, one dressed in pink. Alex and George stood on either side of Izzie, while Meredith brought up the rear. All walked in unison until Izzie stopped before the chief. From the beginning of their stay at Seattle Grace, Bailey's interns had agreed to stand apart, but fall united. However, there sometimes comes a time when one has to step away from the crowd.

"It was me," spoke Izzie Stevens as she faced Dr. Webber. "I cut his LVAT wire; I didn't know the out bringing. And now…I thought I was a surgeon, but…I can't. I thought I was a surgeon but I'm not. So, I quit."

"Izzie," said Dr. Bailey as three of her interns walked towards the lobby floor.

The dissention, lead by Izzie, was the end to the evening. Joyful voices could be heard from the lobby floor where the prom was still going on, but the voices within the staff of Seattle Grace were silenced. Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd left the floor with Dr. Bailey and Dr. Webber leaving only three souls on the floor.

As Finn watched everyone surrounding them leave, he turned his attention towards Meredith, "Let's go. I'll drive you home."

"Meredith," came the voice of Derek Shepherd.

"Meredith?" Responded Finn Dandridge.

The two men turned their heads to stare at the other. Both were trying to win the heart of the women standing before them, but only one had succeeded.

Two blue eyes starred at the men before her. A spotlight was focused on only her, a spotlight that could only be shinning from one source. The final dissention was led by one bewildered intern who felt that the art form of denial had sent its final flood.

Meredith Grey turned her back on the suited figures starring in awe as she walked away. Instead of choosing what her heart desired or what her mind told her, she turned her back on both options. Walking down the same steps Alex, George, and Izzie, had descended before her, Meredith sent herself in the direction of the parking lot. Away from the world she had just left behind.

"_We deny that we can handle our own problems, our own lives."_


	2. High Speed

**Title**: A Measure of Life

**Chapter**: Chapter Two – High Speed

**Author's Note**: Chapter two is finally here. I would like to thank Lindsay for being my wonderful beta and adding all the commas I seemed to forget. I love reviews so please feel free to leave your thoughts. The title of this chapter, High Speed, is actually a song by Coldplay. Please enjoy and without further adieu…

_iv._

For a long time it had seemed to me that life was about to begin – real life. But there was always some obstacle in the way, something to be gotten through first, some unfinished business, time still to be served, a debt to be paid. Then life would begin. At last it dawned on me that these obstacles were my life.

- Alfred D. Souza

_v. _

Meredith Grey stood in front of 4295 South Wilcox Drive. She knew the house very well. Her parents, Ellis and Thatcher Grey, had met in Boston, Massachusetts, when Ellis was just beginning her residency at New England Mercy Hospital. Everyone from New England Mercy was shocked to hear that Dr. Ellis Conley agreed to move to Seattle, Washington, with long time boyfriend, Thatcher Grey. The two married on June 9, two months after arriving in Seattle; Meredith was born that September. 4295 South Wilcox Drive was bought by the Grey family before Meredith's second birthday. To the outside eye, life at 4295 seemed picturesque, yet the young child knew better. Her mother spent seventy hours a week at the hospital, while her father spent all his time creating caricatures for the Washington Times. This was the house where Meredith spent the majority of her childhood, alone; where she sat in her room listening to her parents arguing over her; and where she saw the glass door slam as her father left. Yes, Meredith Grey knew this house very well.

Soft lights could be seen within the house standing before the grave-faced figure. A masked sigh escaped the lips of her as she sunk to the steps in front of the house.

"_Oh, how times have changed,"_ thought Meredith as she placed her head in her hands. _"One minute you're a child watching a sunset and the next you're an adult, struggling to stand with the weight of the world upon you. It, life, it was not supposed to be this difficult."_

There were only two options facing the young doctor. Either venture through the glass door and put herself half-hearted into helping out Izzie or sit outside and wallow in the jumble of her thoughts. She knew the correct answer. She always knew the correct answer, but instead of doing the correct, or even right, thing, she always ended up walking the other way. It was not that Meredith did not wish to stand next to Izzie during her catastrophic time; it was the fact that regardless if she went inside the house or out, she would only be able to think of one thing: Derek. What Izzie needed the most were friends who would stand by her side, no questions asked. Meredith knew this and allowed her head to sink into her open lap, knowing she could not be that type of friend, not tonight.

The evening Seattle sky encasing the city beneath transformed into a midnight blue, while the ponderous souls laying under the stars grew shadowed. Five surgical interns shared the same shadowed composition. Christina Yang desperately tried to keep her I-Don't-Feel attitude but failed miserably at the possibility of a future ruined; Alex Karev could feel the weight upon his heart as he held the hand of a shattered companion; George O'Malley held back the tears forming within his eyes as he watched a broken person pull the pieces back together; Isobel Stevens stared into oblivion as she sat in the comfort of her family. Outside Meredith Grey could feel the waves of confusion running through her body.

No one held answers to what would happen next, or how to deal with the problem once it arrived. All she could hope for was the ability to make it through the obstacles unscratched.

A mechanic beeping sounded from within the black purse next to Meredith's feet. Her head rolled to the side in pursuit of discovering the origin of the beeping. Rummaging through her bag, past the car keys, lipstick, and wallet, a small beeper could be seen flashing a red light. Written in red lights were three numbers: 911. Meredith's mind snapped to attention at the thought of what could have occurred.

"They can't…," she said to herself before realizing all the egregious events that could have taken place and the people involved. "No."

"_But as a surgeon, they could- and inevitably would- summon you to care for someone's heart, one that could be hurting worse then yours."_

Soft clicks from high heels could be heard running right before the loud slam of a car door. The engine roared as the jeep previously parked at number 4295 South Wilcox Drive ran toward Seattle Grace Hospital.

Running back to the world Meredith Grey thought she had escaped, if only for a moment.

_vi._

Seattle Grace Hospital lied on the brink of chaos, or at least in the minds of the doctors working within the restrictive walls. Dr. Derek Shepherd stared into the wall his head currently rested upon. He knew the line between control and chaos very well; after all, he was the one who usually crossed it. Yet as the area surrounding him began to fill rapidly with trauma patients from the two accidents of the night, Derek sighed deeply into the wall, feeling the uncertainty of which line he stood behind. Deep down he knew it was his job as a surgeon to fix the problems of the night, but held a doubt that he would only complicate matters given his current situation. Slowly straightening his back, Derek fixed his gaze on his shoes and began to pull himself together. He was a surgeon after all and surgeons were supposed to be strong, at least on the outside.

"Dr. Shepherd, may I ask you what you're doing?" came the voice of Miranda Bailey.

"Starring at my shoes."

"In a time of trauma, yes, that makes perfect sense," replied Dr. Bailey sarcastically. "It's been a long night for everyone here and that is apparent in all of us, but we cannot let our personal struggles get in the way of our job or our patients." She paused slightly as Derek raised his head and straightened his lab coat. "There is a neuro case coming up to the second floor that needs you immediately."

"Right, thanks Dr. Bailey," began Derek as he made his way to the second floor. "If you see one of your interns can you send them up, we'll need all the help we can get. But not," started Derek before pausing. "Never mind, just send someone."

"Sure."

Pushing away his personal thoughts, Derek Shepherd ran from the first floor to the second as Meredith Grey took the elevator from the third floor down to the first.

The 911 page was still going through Meredith's head as she attempted to run from the elevators to the nurse's station while pulling on one tennis shoe. However, this proved impossible and caused the struggling intern to stumble before her resident.

"How nice of you to join us, Dr. Grey."

"Dr. Bailey," replied Meredith as she hastily stood up. "I got the page and arrived here, so…I should find a…"

"Dr. Shepherd needs a hand in the E.R., second floor." The intern stared at her resident, hoping she had just misunderstood. "Why are you still standing here?"

As Meredith began running down the same hallway in which she had just come, the thoughts swarmed within her mind. She knew she needed to be professional, she knew her patients had to come first, and she also knew that working with Derek was only going to add to the heart ache. An ache she forced herself to forget and not feel.

"_That's the job of a surgeon, to know the difference between a heart ache and a heart attack. To diagnosis one and look past the other."_

The elevator light flashed before the flustered intern as the atmosphere of the hospital came to full effect. Sounds of footsteps and the contact of wheels to a hard floor were even more apparent in a time of trauma; voices of worry and control surrounded every corner. A slight ding sounded as the elevator doors opened before her. Walking into the elevator Meredith sighed, hoping she had what it took to be a surgeon right now. To her surprise there was someone standing next to her, someone she had not noticed upon entering the elevator.

Christina Yang dressed in blue scrubs and a white lab coat stood next to Meredith. Both interns shared a similar composition and tried to hold themselves higher than they felt.

"Christina," began Meredith, "I did something terrible."

Christina looked toward her friend as the doors to the elevator opened, reveling the pandemonium of the second floor. Both interns looked into the mess forming before their eyes and walked directly into it.

"You didn't sleep with another inappropriate man, did you?" asked Christina.

Meredith didn't respond.

"Did you…?" began Christina as Meredith avoided eye-contact with her.

"You slept with McDreamy? Meredith…"

"I know, I know. I'm an idiot for doing it. He's married and…Finn has plans and he kept looking at me."

"The vet kept looking at you?" asked Christina before she realized the full content of what Meredith had just said. "Oh, right. When? Last night? I mean, before…"

Meredith nodded her head again, the guilt building within her. Everyone had been through hell that night, but she always seemed to run for others when the weight became too much to bear. It was a miracle Christina could still be standing, let alone working, after what happened to Burke, but after one moment with an ex-married boyfriend, Meredith could barely stand upon her own feet.

"Right." Silence surrounded their conversation as the noise of people in need filled the hallway. Christina took refuge in something that never let her down, unlike life, and changed the subject to medicine. "Did you hear about the accident? There was a terrible collision with a car and a bus and then there was another accident north bound on the highway. Most of the patients are being taken here so there should be some awesome surgeries."

Meredith turned her head toward Christina and smiled.

"Can't let all the _awesome _surgeries go to the other interns," replied Meredith as the two walked into the E.R. wing on the second floor of Seattle Grace Hospital.

Patients were being wheeled in all directions. Many had minor to moderate injuries such as broken bones or glass imbedded in the skin, but some where less fortunate. Derek Shepherd was standing before Meredith holding a pair of cranial x-rays to the light. From the look of things, there were more patients then available hands, signifying a long and stressful shift.

Taking a deep breath, Meredith Grey walked into the lion's den. She knew working with Derek was at the bottom of her to-do list, but attempted to be professional, even when it caused more pain than a high speed collision.

"Dr. Shepherd," spoke Meredith while Derek continued to look at the x-rays. "Dr. Bailey told me you need assistance on your trauma cases today."

"Meredith," began Derek in a low voice.

"I am your intern today and here to work, nothing more, Dr. Shepherd."

"A few hours ago it was Derek and now it's Dr. Shepherd. If we could just talk –"

"No, you choose her and then later decide you want to cheat on your wife with me. You made your choice; what more is there to talk about?"

"More than you can imagine," Derek quietly mumbled. Sighing he held up one of the x-rays. "What do you see here, Dr. Grey?"

Meredith leaned forward and looked at the MRI.

"There appears to be damage within the brain. Right there," replied Meredith pointing to the left temporal lobe.

"And the diagnosis?"

"It depends on how severe the case is. If it's a light to mild case of Traumatic Brain Injury the symptoms would include headaches, confusion, dizziness, or even blurred vision. However, a severe case could present similar symptoms only more extreme. Headaches that wouldn't go away, slurred speech, even a loss of coordination. How severe is the case?"

"Very. She hit the passenger side when the bus struck her car. We've taken an MRI and a CT of her skull, but we won't know if she will be permanently paralyzed or even be able to function once she wakes up. It's amazing she's still alive, for how long though we can't say. There's another case I'm also working on."

Derek handed the second x-ray to Meredith.

"Is that… glass?" asked Meredith upon examining the x-ray.

"Yes. He has a fractured skull and one piece of glass still left in his head; he's still conscious. Only one piece is actually embedded within the brain, the other four were located and removed from the skin. The surgery is scheduled for nine o'clock this morning, if you are interested, you're allowed to scrub in."

"Brain surgery?"

"It's a long and complicated surgery, but…"

"No, I'm in."

"Good." Derek returned the x-rays to each chart and placed them upon the counter of the nurse's station. "Chart for Henry Johnson. Thank you."

As both doctors began walking toward room 272, Derek handed the chart to Meredith. Upon entering the room Derek moved toward the bed, Meredith at his side.

"Good morning, Mr. Johnson," smiled Derek. "We got your tests back. Your CT showed you had something called Chondroblastoma."

"What does that mean?" replied a nervous Mr. Johnson.

"It means you have a tumor forming within your skull, which explains the reason your right temporal bone appeared swollen. In most cases this type of tumor is benign; however, in your case, the tumor has begun to spread. Your best option is to operate and remove the tumor."

"Is surgery the only option?"

Derek nodded. "There are risks and complications to any surgery, but I feel that if we do not operate, it can only cause more damage to your skull."

"Dr. Shepherd," came the voice of a nurse who just walked into the room. "There's a patient who needs to be examined in room 269. 32 year old male who has what appears to be a mild concussion."

"Right away," replied Derek as the nurse excused herself from the room. "Mr. Johnson, I recommend we operate today, if possible. Dr. Grey will bring in the consent forms and will answer any questions if you have any. I will be back later to check on everything." With that, Dr. Derek Shepherd walked out of the room and into the hallway.

"Do you have any questions, Mr. Johnson?" asked Meredith as the patient shook his head. "I know surgery is…," she gestured to the air, "I mean, you must be feeling…but Dr. Shepherd is one of the best neurosurgeons."

Mr. Henry Johnson smiled slightly as Meredith began moving toward the doorway.

"Is there anything I can get you?"

Once again only silence answered her and one succinct nod of the head.

"Okay, I'll um, I'll be right back with the consent forms," with that Meredith took one final look around the room before walking into the hallway, closing the door behind her.

She paused, placing her fingers to her temples. _"Great. I can't even talk to my patients any more."_

The once hectic hallways had slowed down as Meredith made her way to the desk before her. Searching through a large file cabinet, she pulled a thick form out. Pulling the form close to her chest, Meredith made her way back to room 272, but was distracted by a disruption down the hall.

"_Yes, these obstacles were our life. Whether we would survive them or not was the question."_

Her elbow was jostled as an eager Christina Yang ran down the hall, tossing her head back to add, excitedly, "Fresh Meat."

_vii._

Derek Shepherd rubbed his eyes and exited room 269. He tried to think of something to say or even how to diagnose the patient, but failed to come up with an answer when Meredith Grey appeared before him.

"I got the consent forms for Mr. Johnson. His surgery should be scheduled for today, but with all the trauma cases it may need to be pushed back further. Is there…"

"Meredith, there is something I have to tell you."

"Dr. Shepherd," she responded putting strong emphasis upon his title. "We already discussed this, I think –"

"I _know_ what you said and I am trying my hardest to respect that but for once could you just listen to me?" Meredith's blue eyes stared into his. "There's something… a patient you need to see."

"A patient I need to see, the patient with the concussion?"

"Yes."

Meredith's voice trembled as she responded, "Patients name?"

"George O'Malley."


	3. Headlights On Dark Roads

**Title**: A Measure of Life

**Chapter**: Chapter Three – Headlights On Dark Roads

**Author's Note**: First and foremost, I would like apologize to my readers for taking so long to update this story. I would blame it on writers block and real life getting in the way, but nothing sounds more than a jumble of words trying to find the right excuse. Anyway, after almost five months, I bring you the third chapter. Hopefully, I will begin writing chapter four soon; however, it may be a few more months. At least it's not so evil at the end. Please enjoy, read, and review. Reviews are what make me keep going!

The title, "Headlights On Dark Roads," is a song by Snow Patrol.

_viii._

You know how people long to be eternal. But they die with every day that passes... They change, they deny, they contradict--and they call it growth. At the end there's nothing left, nothing unreversed or unbetrayed; as if there had never been an entity, only a succession of adjectives fading in and out of an unformed mass. How do they expect a permanence which they have never held for a single moment?  
Ayn Rand, The Fountainhead

_ix.._

"What?" stumbled Meredith.

"His car was struck by two others on the way to the hospital," Derek replied in a weak attempt of being soothing as Meredith drew a sharp breath. "He is currently stable, but we won't know the extent of his concussion until we get the labs back. The patient appears to be suffering from…"

"George. The patient's name is George."

"Not now Meredith. You need to know your boundaries. In this hospital you're a surgeon, first and foremost."

"And he's a person, Dr. Shepherd." With a turn of her heels she walked purposely in the other direction.

_x._

The basement of Seattle Grace housed a multitude of unneeded gernies and a mismatched vending machine, a favorite of the faculty. The hallway was softly lit and hid the imperfections of the lower level. One particular figure took refuge in the solitary of the dimmed hallway. Meredith Grey, who sat atop a lone gernie, hugged her knees close and placed her head on them as an insuppressible bubble formed within her chest, Derek's words still ringing in her ears.

Drawing her hand down to the left lab coat pocked, Meredith pulled out a silver cell phone. An indescribable feeling welled within her as the second speed dial was pressed. Meredith sighed, her cell phone pressed against her ear, as a familiar ring sounded. Its mechanic ringing sang in one ear until her own voice appeared on the other end. "You have reached the house of Meredith, George, and Izzie, if you wish to contact one of us please leave a message and we will try to return it as soon as possible. Thanks." A beep echoed through the phone as the intern delivered her message.

Meanwhile at the Grey residence, things were indeed gray, as Isobel Stevens sat at the desolated kitchen table. She starred ahead with blurred vision and continued to do so as a familiar voice spoke from the blinking answering machine. "Izzie, there has been an accident. It's George. His…his car was hit on his way to work this morning. At the moment I've been told he's stable, but results are still pending on what may be a concussion," Meredith paused slightly as Izzie held one hand to her mouth, connected only to Meredith though miles of coiling wire. "I know this is a difficult time for all…for you, but…I think he needs us there, you especially. Please, just…come."

Izzie sat in silence long after Meredith's voice faded. She sat there trying to come to terms with Denny's death and the fact that her best friend was lying in an unknown hospital bed with no one around; she promised herself she would never leave someone she loved to suffer alone, again. Pushing the chair behind her, Izzie Stevens walked through the dark house to the transparent front door. With a slight push she exited the house, holding the helm of her pink gown and a heavy heart.

A heavy heart also resided within Meredith Grey as her cell phone snapped shut. Placing her head against the cold wall, she closed her eyes, deep down knowing there would be consequences for the way she talked to Derek. Drawing a shallow breath she attempted to regroup, if only superficially. However, a pair of fast-paced footsteps interrupted the complex thoughts of the miserable doctor.

"Are you treating the invisible man or is there a patient I can't see?" came the stern voice of Dr. Bailey as Meredith opened her eyes.

She mutely shook her head.

"Then what are you doing down here?" Dr. Bailey added ominously.

"I was just…and then I…" Meredith paused, faltering for a clear answer.

"You were just going upstairs to get Dr. Shepherd his lab results. Right?"

With a resigned nod of the head Meredith reluctantly walked down the hallway toward the stairs, swearing that as she left, she saw Dr. Bailey rub her eyes and sit on the same gernie Meredith had just vacated.

"_We live out our lives trying to be the strongest person we can be, a superhero, but eventually we all come to our breaking point, feeling as if each step will be our last,"_ she thought climbing the stairs back to the second floor.

_xi._

Dr. Richard Weber stood before the organized clutter that was the OR board. His mind drifted back to the past few hours, how the times had morphed into unbelievable chaos. He thought by doing the prom for his niece he was doing the right thing, but at the current hour of two o'clock, Richard Weber was unsure if his perception of right was actually _right_.

"A full house," whispered Richard Weber to himself as the sound of footsteps came up behind him.

"I take you have heard about George O'Malley."

"Unfortunately I had heard about Dr. O'Malley. Have you told Bailey yet?"

"No. I doubt that she doesn't already know. We are currently waiting for the test results to come back," sighing the fellow doctor looked from the busy OR board down to his old tennis shoes.

"You're doing all you can, Derek."

"All I can for whom?"

Before Dr. Weber could respond to Derek's comment the head nurse appeared.

"Chief, you are needed in OR 4 immediately."

"Right," replied Richard as he looked back at Derek, staring at his shoes and walked down the hallway in the opposite direction.

Dragging his attention from the floor back to the OR board, he felt a slight brush against his arm. Turning his head toward the doctor dressed in dark blue scrubs next to him, Derek looked directly into the face of Addison.

"Busy day. Do you have any surgeries scheduled because I thought we could maybe get some coffee later and, talk." When Derek didn't respond she continued. "I was wondering where you went last night, after seeing your _patient_ and all. By the way, how is that patient?"

"What? My patient…yes, my patient is doing fine. Addison," Derek began before a familiar figure came into view. "Meredith."

_xii._

Isobel Stevens stood before the E.R. wing of Seattle Grace Hospital. She felt out of place dressed in a ball gown while everyone around her was appareled in scrubs. Walking toward the nurse's station, Izzie caught sight of a familiar face, Olivia.

"Olivia," spoke Izzie as a piece of her dress was tightly intertwined between her fingers. "I was wondering if you knew which room George was in."

Giving a distant smile Olivia nodded. "He's right down the hall in room 269."

Holding her dress even tighter, Izzie stayed on the same spot, not moving, hardly breathing. Olivia hesitantly moved toward Izzie.

"Is there anything I can get you?"

Izzie firmly shook her head no before responding. "I wanted to apologize, for the other day. I didn't mean to snap at you so, and…I owe you an apology. I'm sorry." Olivia registered her surprise as Izzie began walking down the hallway.

Clutching the doorknob in her hand, Izzie turned the silver sphere. Room 269 was brightly lit and white, observed Izzie, as she stood in the middle of the door frame. To her surprise George was sitting up in the sterile-looking hospital bed talking to Dr. Callie Torres.

"Izzie!" exclaimed George, to the best of his ability, upon seeing Izzie standing before him. "I wasn't sure if you would find out about the accident or not, but I'm glad you're here." A small smile spread across her lips as she shut the door behind her and walked forward. "Callie was just telling me the extent of my injuries. Apparently I'm in good condition after the collision I had."

"We did a series of x-rays of his wrist and leg, since they were the main areas which were impacted from the crash," holding the x-rays to the light Callie continued as Izzie leaned forward. "He has a minor hairline fracture in his left wrist and a moderate fracture in his ankle. They should heal within the next few days as long as George takes it easy."

Izzie nodded slowly, not saying a word.

"I will be back later to check the healing process and to secure the bandages," said Callie grabbing George's chart before closing the door behind her.

_xiii._

Meredith Grey shuffled her feet as she walked down the vivacious hallway which made up the second floor of Seattle Grace Hospital. People filled every surface of the floor, yet she never felt more alone. Every step seemed to stretch the destination standing before her. A deep sigh filled her lungs with air, as she walked towards her temporary destination. Labs firmly grasped between her thin fingers, Meredith lengthened her steps and walked purposely towards Dr. Derek Shepherd.

"Meredith."

She would know that voice anywhere. However, by the look which spread across Addison's face, Meredith could tell that her name was not a subject that should be brought up in casual conversation.

Addison's booming voice echoed through the sterile, white hallway. "Meredith!? Meredith Grey, Derek! There was no _patient_ last night, was there?" He couldn't decide which was worse in her tone, the incredulity, or the desperation. "Well, I guess that would explain the black underwear I found in your jacket pocket, seeing as it is not mine!"

Derek Shepherd's mouth dropped slightly. He starred with disbelief at his wife, whose rage and alarming tone caused everyone around them to pause. His mind searched for the right words to appease her, yet he knew anything he said would be a lie.

Meredith Grey halted in her tracks, not daring to go farther. Standing in the middle of the hallway, she was a perfect target. This she knew, and therefore wasn't surprised when Addison caught sight of her. Meredith watched Addison throw a new set of sharp words at Derek, not retreating from her spot. Sighing once more, Meredith moved her feet once more to her "destination," bracing herself for the onslaught.

"Dr. Shepherd," spoke Meredith as she directed her attention away from Addison, who stared toward her with a disgusted expression. "I have the labs you requested for Mr. O'Malley. It appears that…"

Holding up his hand, Derek silenced Meredith. "Thank you Dr. Grey. I feel that since you are in close relation with the patient you should not be involved…anymore." His eyes went from the shocked look displayed on Meredith's face to the satisfied expression Addison held. "Please go prep Mr. Johnson for surgery. We'll operate today."

Meredith stared at Derek as he took the labs from her hands, and walked in the opposite direction, slowly rubbing his eyes. Exhaling one loud huff, Addison turned and climbed the stairs away from both Meredith and Derek. Following the pathway Derek had just traveled with her eyes, Meredith lowered her head and walked in the direction of her patient's _new_ room. As she walked away from the confrontation, she mentally prepared herself for what was inevitably bound to occur between the infuriated couple.

_xiv._

Christina Yang sat on an empty bench on the first floor doing post op-notes for Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd. While filling in the names of the medications her patient was taking, Christina cursed at herself for turning down that hallway. It was right after she had practically run into Meredith in hope of finding a new patient. Instead of finding a patient from the crash on the highway she ended up finding an infuriated doctor in search of an intern. Addison, who at the time was talking to Dr. Bailey, had just taken on a woman who was having severe pelvic pressure when Christina accidentally crossed her path.

"Yang, where do you think you're going in such a hurry?" replied Dr. Bailey. "I thought I told you to watch my heart attack patient."

"I was, but there's nothing more do to with her. Her labs came back negative and everything appears to be stable," said Christina as she slowly began to inch away from her resident. "I was actually hopping I could get a new patient since this one seems to be recovering fine."

"I don't do switches. I assigned you this case and you will stay with this case."

Addison looked at the conversation in front of her, before she decided to interject.

"Dr. Bailey, I have a few cases which need extra assistance."

"Fine. Yang, go with Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd, but I still expect to see the post op-notes for my patient."

"Dr. Yang, you're going to do a pelvic exam on a patient of mine in room 439 along with her post op-notes." Christina followed Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd past Dr. Bailey silently cursing herself for falling into Addison's trap.

While Christina Yang recounted the events of the past hour, another figure reminisced over the unfound memories haunting her mind. A body appeared next to Christina, as she continued to write in information regarding her patient not even bothering to look up, followed by a deep sigh.

"What is it?" asked Christina not taking her eyes off the papers before her.

"I didn't say anything," responded the figure.

"Sighing like that obvious means something's on your mind, what is it Meredith?"

"I…It's just that," she began before abandoning the thought altogether.

"What, trouble in paradise?" asked Christina once more with a tense voice.

Meredith's eyes flashed toward Christina, who continued to focus on the papers resting in her lap.

"I would hardly call the situation _paradise_, seeing as I am not only hated for being a dirty ex-mistress who happened to sleep with her boss even though he is married and…"

"Not everything is about you, Meredith. There are more important things to worry about at the moment, like if Burke will ever be able to operate again. And I still can't believe you slept with Derek."

"What? Oh and Burke has nothing to do with you, right?"

The two friends exchanged intense looks with each other, they both knew that the other was right; however, neither would ever admit it openly. Christina turned her eyes away from Meredith as she turned her attention back toward the papers sitting in front of her, but didn't bother to continue her work. Meredith watched Christina as she pretended to focus back on her "busy" task at hand. That is, until another figure caught her attention.

"Izzie?"

"What? Mere, that makes no sense," Christina inquired.

"No, it's just…"

However, Meredith failed to explain the situation properly to the women sitting beside her before a familiar face in a pink dress appeared.

"Izzie. I…I didn't think you would be here, yet."

"Meredith, when I got the call I got here as fast as I could," stammered Izzie, bringing her eyes to face Meredith. "I came down here looking for a cup of coffee."

"Right."

"I heard Bailey talking about George with Satan," mentioned Christina as she looked at Meredith. "I mean Addison. I haven't seen him all morning. Speaking of which, he was supposed to come in early in order to help out with all the trauma patients. Anyway, how is he?"

Izzie looked at her friends sitting next to her. "He appears to be fine. Callie was there when I arrived and said there were a few fractures. I have yet to hear news from Dr. Shepherd."

"I just passed him in the hall…"

"_After such a _lovely_ confrontation."_

"…he now has George's lab results. From what I can tell he has a minor concussion and doesn't appear to need surgery."

Grabbing the mess of papers and shoving them into a large unorganized pile, Christina jumped to her feet. Meredith and Izzie exchanged looks as they watched Christina walk toward the elevator. Motioning toward the two doctors sitting side by side, Meredith and Izzie obediently stood up and followed Christina back to the second floor. If there was one thing Meredith knew, it was that they, the five interns, would always be there for each other.

_xv._

"Dr. Karev, go prep Mr. Johnson in room 272 and get ready to scrub in."

Alex Karev smiled his famous "evil" grin and walked past Meredith who had left Christina and Izzie, when she heard Derek's voice in the other room talking to Alex. Her thoughts raced as she thought of the reason why Derek would change his mind so quickly. As Meredith moved her foot forward, Derek Shepherd appeared in the doorframe.

"Dr. Grey," he began. "I do believe I requested your service with this surgery; however, since you failed to do what I asked, you are now off this case."

"What! I was currently on my way to go prep Mr…" Meredith paused as her thoughts shifted. "This has to do with Addison, doesn't it?"

Derek did not reply.

"You say medicine isn't supposed to be personal, yet twice today you have taken me off your cases due to personal feelings. How is medicine not personal when you bring every inch of your life into it?"

"Meredith, you must understand that I have to instill peace between Addison and me, and you and me. By taking you off the cases it's the only way to keep that red boundary line drawn."

"Is this a real line or should I get you a marker," mumbled the women, recalling a time when Derek spoke the same words to her. Raising her voice slightly, she continued. "It's been a _pleasure_ working with you Dr. Shepherd. Next time you might want to consider the line you are crossing before sleeping with the _enemy_."

"Meredith, please."

"Don't Meredith _please_, me."

Her head turned deliberately away from him, as her footsteps echoed down the hallway, leaving him standing alone in the doorframe.

_xvi._

George O'Malley was at number 72. He was at number 72 of his quest to count the tiny dots on the ceiling when the door opened; he had reached number 75 when the door had shut once more. George had realized that being a patient in a hospital was far worse than being a doctor within the restricting walls of a hospital. As a doctor one was allowed to roam the too brightly lit hallways, and it was one's responsibility to treat the patients. However, when one was a patient, George realized, one had to wait for the doctors to diagnose a problem. Physically speaking, George O'Malley hated being a patient, lying in an uncomfortable bed staring at the ceiling.

A large squeaking noise arose from the too small hospital bed.

"There is a perfectly good chair in the corner."

Pushing him over the intruder responded. "Chairs are very uncomfortable."

A small smile appeared on George's face.

"Besides, I figured you could use some company."

"Is it…weird for you to be back since…you know."

"It feels as if I never left, sadly. I have a feeling this hospital has a far greater memory then we do, George. The walls remember everything," the figure chuckled slightly. "Like the time when you preformed your first surgery and were formally dubbed 007."

"Thanks Izzie, for bringing that wonderful memory to the surface."

The two turned and looked at each other with matching expressions. Warm rays of light spread across the room, as the door opened once more. Shuffling footsteps could be heard against the hard floor, before a large groan escaped the lips of the male.

"This is a very small bed, not big enough for three people."

"Shut up George. We're here for you, and this is how we show our support."

"No, no. This is how you pretend to show your support, when really both of you just want to feel better."

"I think he has a point Mer."

Silence blanketed the room, as George feel once more into counting the dots lying above the three figures.

George O'Malley was on number nine, when the two women next to him fell into a fit of laughter. It was at this point, that he decided to let the tiles be, and cherish the moments before him.


End file.
